The South Of France
by gun for a tongue
Summary: Now it’s up to you, take a chance on love or stay in the safety of someone you don’t want. Troypay? Troyella?


**Title**: The South of France

**By**: Moi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything at all

**A/N** Read it and Love it. I'm in a very oneshot-ee mood today. I'm procrastinating on 'Madness in My Head', 'It's like a Drug', and 'A Lonely Soul'. Errr…

**The South of France**

She seems different then you thought ever since the auditions she's been quiet yet mean at the same time. She looks sad but if you ask her about it she'll bite your head off.

She looks sweet but is truthfully bitter, you want to help her but at the same time you can't stand to know more about her. She used to be the girl who thought she could replace Julia Roberts but now she's just the understudy.

You should care more about the shy girl who looks at you like you're more then an ordinary teenage guy. You know you aren't you're teen royalty, everybody loves you. You're team captain, the school's favorite actor, Mr. Perfect.

You want to tell them you're far from perfection but they'd think you were just being humble. They're probably right you tell yourself, your parents are on the PTA, they give you everything, and they were the homecoming couple back then.

You hate to think it but **you are** perfection bottled up in a nice physique, charming smile, and blue eyes that melt everyone. Almost everyone you scold yourself because the one person you want, no need to know won't fall for a heart warming smile or loving look.

She sits in the back of the theatre seats as Mrs. Darbus talks about something you could less about. You turn your head just to get a glimpse of her and you see something you thought you'd never see. She's smiling not the fake plastic one she wears at school but softer, sweeter. You almost fall out of your seat when she shoots you that smile and you can't help but think the spotlight should be on her this very moment.

The shy girl tugs your hand and you direct your gaze to her she shoots you a sweet smile and you compare it to the girl in the back row. They're different the girl before you can't compare to the heart stopping, spotlight grabbing, 'love me' sweet smile of the girl you never noticed till now.

She fixes the mic till it's by her pink lips. She hits play and you're surprised it's not show music. A guitar plays from the small boom box that she's placed by the base of the mike.

**_Sitting in my room  
Feeling sorry for myself  
I can't feel worse  
well what else?  
I wonder what I could say_**

**_  
_****She looks lost but only for a split second as the room quiets down to hear her sing in a way she's never before.**

**_  
To stop the voices, taunting and laughing  
the way they're acting I wish they'd just disappear  
the joke is always on me  
it's always on me_**

**_  
_****You seem nervous for her as everyone looks at her bored like they've seen her this way before but they don't know her.**

**  
****_Why don't they understand  
That we are all the same  
We all feel lost at time  
Why don't they understand  
That someone else's pain Is not for gain  
Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cause the one you want's not around  
Not around  
It's not your place  
honestly_**

**_  
_****She's not dancing instead she grips onto the mic for dear life. It's now that you listen to the lyrics she's singing.**

**_  
In the end  
You'll be the victim  
You're the one who has to live with yourself  
And when you're reaching for help  
There'll be no one  
There's no one_**

**_  
_****You catch a look at your best friend he looks guilty like the girl on stage sung the song for his ears only.**

**_  
Why don't you understand  
that we are all the same  
and we all feel lost at times  
why don't you understand that someone else's pain is not for gain?_**

**_  
_****You notice that everyone in the room looks guilty like each and every one of them deserves the dedication of this song.**

**_  
Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way; I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cause the one you want's not around   
Not around  
It's not your place  
honestly_**

**_  
_****She doesn't look as lost as before she seems happy on stage. In her element you remind yourself sharply.**

**_  
I won't live in chains  
I've got something to give  
I won't play these games  
Yeah, I'd rather live  
you know I've come too far  
to be like you are  
la la la la_**

**You wish she'd catch your eye so you send some look that'll tell her you want to help more then anything. That you're there for her if she needs it.**

**_  
Throw them down 'cause the one you want's not around (not around)  
Not around (not around)  
Not around anymore  
It's not your place  
honestly_**

She's been off the stage for a while as she sits in the back she fails to notice the apologetic looks everyone shoots her. You wonder if she's just ignoring them because she's called them out and doesn't need their pity. It sounds like her but you remind yourself again you don't know her.

She looks up and gives you that sweet smile as you find yourself smiling back. God, you want to be her everything but you know it's simpler to be with the shy girl who clearly adores you with all her heart. Because you're scared to death if you grow closer and find yourself in love, she won't be.

Now it's up to you, take a chance on love or stay in the safety of someone you don't want.

_**-----------**_

She sits down in her seat after singing her heart out when she notices something. The boy she's clearly falling for. She's dropped hints talking to him more, smiling, and being extra flirty. Can't he see? She turns to the seat he was in but finds him sitting next to someone she vowed to hate forever.

He's smiling at the girl the way she wants him to smile at her. The girl beside him lets out a small laugh and he looks like he's the happiest guy alive. She's envious that she could never make him feel that way. She turns in her seat and feels the tears of agony and rejection.

_**-----------**_

"You're cute Bolton," the girl says after laughing at his lame jokes.

"Well thank you Miss. Evans," you say feeling on top of the world.

You escort her to your car. You drive her home like your mother taught you to do. You walk her to her door like in the movies. You don't kiss her because your father said make her feel special not lusted after.

She surprises you by kissing your lips lightly. You feel whole even when she pulls away. She offers you another sweet smile and says goodnight. You walk stupidly to your car, goofy grin and all.

You want to make her yours. Show her a world she's never seen. You want her to be the first person you ever really love.

The south of France, you remember your dad telling you he told your mother 'I'd give you the south of France but all I have is some engagement ring'.

You decide you're stealing that line when you're ready to marry her. The way you're feeling that could be tomorrow.

**FIN**


End file.
